About You Know
by randomCindyy
Summary: Sam and freddie starts going out and then Carly get mad and then she tries to get freddie to like her and at the wnd he goes out with her.


Today I walk in the school and I saw Sam and Freddie walking in holding hands. I think I should told him my feelings about him. You probably thinking why I'm talking about Freddie is because I slow dance with him last Saturday at homecoming. But we just did that JUST for fun and now he is going out with Sam and they just kissed for fun and know they are going out. It is not fair. Freddie lived me 1st. I saw Sam come up to me.

Sam: hello

Carly: oh hey Sam how was your weekend?

Sam: fine, but man I wish I wasn't sick Saturday

See she doesn't know that I dance with Freddie.

Carly: but you didn't date since Monday

Sam: so….

Carly: do you really have feelings for Freddie

Sam: yeah he's my bf and I love him

Carly: yeah

I was walking home from school. Guess what I saw, I saw Freddie and Sam like kissing. There are going to far with there relationship. I cant wait to see what Sam going to do when they broke up. But he probably want to be with Sam not ME. But he like me 1st.

I reached to my house and I open the door and there was Spencer and he was doing some art thing.

Spencer: what up kiddo?

Carly: Freddie and Sam are so annoying

Spencer: you know you should told Freddie what you think about him after you two dance

Carly: yeah I know I learn my lesson I'm going upstairs

As I walk upstairs I pass the iCarly room. I went inside the room and all I could think is the good times we have in here. But we don't do it as much because we are busy. We probably could do it but its to late now. All of sudden my good memories turn into me thinking about Freddie and Sam . I went back in the hallway and sat on the ground. I put my knees up and put my head on knees. Then I put my head up and I saw Freddie coming so I started crying. I don't know I guess because I was really mad. So I put my hands on my face.

Freddie: are you okay

Carly: yeah just fine

I still have my hands on my face

Freddie: tell me

I stood up

Carly: why are you going out with sam

And I went in the iCarly room. Freddie follow me.

Freddie: what are you talking about?

Carly: you had a crush on me and then after you kiss Sam you are going out with her. Its so gay!

Freddie: I'm, sorry when did you start liking me

Carly: since I dance with you

Freddie: yeah but that was just a friendly dance

Carly: yeah but you and Sam kiss doesn't mean anything but you two start going out.

Freddie: well Sam turn really cute

Carly: well I know about you

Freddie: well…

Carly: do you still like me

Freddie: no I don't I like Sam way better than you!

And he left

He turn into a jerk since he went out with Sam Puckett. Arrgh! I cant stand her right now. I ran downstairs crying.

Spencer: what wrong?

Carly: Sam made Freddie into a jerk, he said that he doesn't love me and he basically said that our friendly dance doesn't mean anything but when they kiss was for to get ment something. It is so annoying!

Spencer: well it is dinner time

Carly: I'm not hungry I'm taking a shower

Spencer: don't stay in there for long.

I just didn't listen. After the long shower I went to bed and I had a dream about me and Freddie and I loved it. I thought it was real until I woke up and I knew it was a dream. So I got ready and went to school. As I was at school I saw Freddie and Sam talking and Sam was laughing and be all girly. Sam had to go to class. she passed me and she didn't even said hi too me. Can you tell that me and Sam are not friends any more . Arrgh! Freddie walk to me.

Freddie: hey!

Carly: oh hey so you are going to talk to me

Freddie: yeah what's wrong?

Carly: you and Sam, you went out like last Monday and its Wednesday and your relationship with her is going way to fast. I mean you are kissing in the hallway. Freddie I love you an you like me first. I know you a lot more than Sam, Freddie Benson.

I just left. I think that was on his mind because when I was at my house I was making a song just for fun.

Carly:

Maybe I'm wrongYou decideShould been strongYeah I liedNobody gets me like youCouldn't keep hold of you…

Then Freddie came in. I stop singing.

Freddie: no you are good

Carly: what… no, no im not

Freddie: yeah you are

Carly: no I am not

Freddie: okay whatever anyways I wanted to tell you something

Carly: what?

I think I know what going to happen. I just know it.

Freddie: I was thinking about what you said all day and I agree. You were the 1st person I ever loved and I still. I am going out with Sam and so I have to love her.

Carly: yeah.

Freddie: but to tell you the truth I like you more.

I cant believe that he loves me more then Sam. His girlfriend Sam Puckett. All I could do was smile. But the I through of something.

Carly: so why did you go out with her?

Freddie: because I like when me and her kissed

Carly: hey!

I pushed his shoulder. But I was joking around. I knew what he was talking about.

Freddie: but I would rather go out with a person by how they act not how they kiss.

I agree with that. I would do that to I guess when he said that it made me think. I used to like him because we slowed dance and know I like him because of how he acts.

Carly: yeah that is true

Now I want to kissed him and that's what I did. But then I through the he is kinda going out with Sam still. I stop kissing him.

Freddie: what?

Carly: you didn't break up with Sam

Freddie: oh yeah I'm going to tell her tomorrow.

Then we started kissing again. I cant believe that I'm going out with Freddie Benson.


End file.
